1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a disc device that takes out a disc (a disc-like information recording medium such as a CD or a DVD) stored in a magazine and conveys the disc to an arbitrary disc drive.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as a disc device of this type, a device disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-204311) is known, for example. The disc device disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a magazine that stores a plurality of magazine trays that stores one disc, and a plurality of disc drives. The disc device disclosed in Patent Document 1 is configured such that: an arbitrary magazine tray is drawn out from the magazine; a disc stored in the drawn out tray is suctioned and held by a suction pad; and the disc is placed on the tray of an arbitrary disc drive.